1: Cut A Hole In the Box
by zorak coast to coast
Summary: A fill of a funny prompt over at the GKM where girlpeen!Brittany and Santana go see a movie, Brittany cuts a hole in the popcorn bucket, and Santana proceeds to give her a handjob. Then they take it to the backseat of Santana's car and get it bouncin'.


**A/N:** This is a fill of a hilarious prompt at the Glee kink meme. Contains girlpeen so don't read if that's not your style. Enjoy and blaze on!

It's a Friday night and Santana is taking her girlfriend, Brittany, out to see a movie.

"Harry Potter or Transformers?" Santana asks as they're waiting in the queue.

"Harry Potter, obviously. You know I'm Voldemort's number one fan," Brittany says with a giggle. Santana pays for the tickets, and Brittany gets them some drinks and a large bucket of buttery popcorn.

They take seats in the back row and yell out the answers to the movie trivia playing on the screen.

"These questions are too easy," Santana says as she reaches into Brittany's lap to take a large handful of popcorn. The trailers finish, the lights go down and the movie starts.

Santana know Brittany loves Harry Potter and is only putting up with this movie for her sake. Brittany looks completely enthralled.

About halfway through the movie they run out of popcorn.

"You want me to go get some more?" Santana whispers.

"No," Brittany replies, then she gets an idea. She pulls out her keys and uses the Swiss Army knife on her keychain to cut a circular hole into the bottom of the popcorn bucket. She checks that Santana's paying attention to the movie then pulls her cock out, gives it a couple of stealthy strokes, and pokes it through the hole in the bucket.

A couple of moments later and Santana's forgotten that they're out of popcorn. She reaches her hand absentmindedly into the bucket and nearly jumps out of her skin when she's met with Brittany's erection.

"Oh..." Santana starts. "Aren't you smart." She smiles at Brittany, gives her a wink, and starts stroking at her cock. It lengthens and hardens in her hand as she pumps up and down over it. She rubs at Brittany's head, and Brittany lets out a small whimper of delight. Santana's a master at handjobs and quickly works Brittany into a frenzy. Neither of them are paying attention to the movie at this point, and Santana speeds her movements up.

The jerking motion becomes quicker and quicker until, with one last caress from base to head and back down, Santana feels a liquid hit her hand. She keeps stroking at Brittany inside the popcorn bucket until the stream of cum dies away, then licks it off her hand. She leans over and gives Brittany a kiss.

"You wanna...?" Santana whispers into Brittany's ear. Brittany nods furiously and leads Santana by the hand back to the parking lot where they practically run to the back seat of Santana's car.

Brittany's on top of Santana the moment the door slams shut. She pushes Santana to lay down then kisses her hard. Brittany fumbles with the button's on Santana's shirt in her haste and manages to pop the last few off. She goes for the button and zipper of Santana's shorts and soon enough she's got Santana writhing around naked under her touch. Santana works Brittany out of her jeans, which is harder than it seems because of the close quarters of the back seat. Brittany's erection is back in full force, and she goes for the condoms Santana keeps in the backseat. As she sits back on her heels, stroking at herself with one hand, and biting the condom open with the other, Santana lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Britt, what is with you and these condoms? You're infertile. You can't get me pregnant."

"Dude, you've had sex with Puck, and I don't want his STDs," Brittany replies slipping the condom over her hardened cock.

"I don't have any STDs, I already told you I got checked. And stop calling me dude, that's a total turn off... It just feels infinitely better just skin on skin, and I like feeling you come inside me," Santana says promptly pulling the condom off before Brittany can object. "What if I give you head first?"

"That sounds like a good deal..." Brittany leans back against the tinted window as Santana settles in front of her and takes Brittany in her mouth. Santana swirls her tongue around Brittany and sucks at her cock, hands stroking at the shaft. Soon Santana's head is bobbing back and forth, Brittany deep inside her throat. Brittany lets out a satisfied moan as Santana sucks hard at her. Brittany moves a hand to brush Santana's hair back out of her face to get a better look. Santana seems to be enjoying this almost as much as Brittany is and looks up into Brittany's eyes and smiles around her cock. The pace quickens and Brittany feels herself on the edge. She pushes Santana back to lie down on the leather seat, spreads Santana's legs, and enters her quickly.

Brittany tries to keep the pace slow for Santana's sake, but she loses all control once Santana wraps her legs around her back and starts pounding into her hard. The car is definitely bouncing up and down, and Brittany hopes to God that no one is walking by. Santana's moaning loudly as Brittany thrusts her hips back and forth. Brittany rubs roughly at Santana's breasts with her hands, sucks at her neck, and angles her hips up to hit Santana's g-spot. Santana lets out a scream of pleasure and digs her nails into the skin of Brittany's shoulders. Brittany thrusts with everything she's got as fast as she can, reaches a hand to rub at Santana's clit with her fingers, grabbing at the headrest with the other hand for support. Brittany feels Santana clenching around her and shoots her load inside her. Santana starts quaking below her then bows upwards as her orgasm quickly follows Brittany's. Brittany slows her thrusts, pulls out, and takes Santana in her arms, holding her close. They lay there for a while then Santana drives them back to her house where they play a couple of rounds of Scrabble and fall asleep cuddled up in Santana's bed.


End file.
